


First Time

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: It's Steve's first time, and even though he's super-nervous, you tell him that you'll show him everything and he can worry about you later.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine Steve being nervous because it's his first time, but you reassure him that you'll show him everything and he can worry about you next time](https://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/144335885703/gif-source-unknown-imagine-steve-being-nervous).

It was never a secret that Steve was a virgin.

The two of you had been dating for a couple of months, and he had wanted to take it slow. It was never some big secret between the two of you. He had been there for you and things you were insecure about, and when he admitted he wanted to go slow because he wanted to make sure that he was ready before it happened, you had no problem waiting.

You wanted to make sure he was completely comfortable with everything the two of you did together.

You had had a date, and then he invited you back to his apartment to watch a movie together. Only about ten minutes in, you had leaned over and captured his lips with your own, the movie behind you totally forgotten. He gripped your hips and pulled you over so you were straddling his thighs as you deepened the kiss. Your tongue slid across his bottom lip, silently asking for access, which he granted.

When the two of you broke apart to breathe, you watched him before leaning down to give him kisses along his jaw to suck a bruise into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. When you drew back to look at your handiwork, you noticed the bruise was slowly fading, which was what you knew would happen, but you couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that you couldn't mark him the way he often liked to mark you.

You leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. You leaned down, leaning your forehead against his, as he said, "Y/N, I'm ready."

"Huh?" you ask, confused. Your brain was still a little offline from the heavy make-out session.

"I want you, tonight. If you want me, I'm ready to make love with you."

You nodded. You were a little worried; you had never been anyone's first before, and you wanted to make sure it was special for him. You pulled at his t-shirt, and when he raised his arms to discard it, you looked at him appreciatively.

"God, you're gorgeous," you murmured, watching him closely. You loved the blush you got in response, the color that went down from his face to disappear under the waistband of his jeans.

You leaned in to kiss him again, and this time the kiss was hungry. It felt nice to be with him this way, the way that only you could be. When you broke the kiss, breathless, you stood up to remove your dress, leaving you in just your mismatched bra and panties.

"If I knew this was where this was going to go," you said, with a bit of a laugh, "I would've worn different underwear."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, sugar," Steve said, watching you with wide eyes. "You're absolutely breathtaking."

You straddled his thighs once more and when he stiffened, you said, "Don't worry, love. We'll go as slow as you need to."

"I just...I don't know what I'm doing. I want to make sure it's good for you, but..." his voice trailed off. You smiled at his awkwardness.

"Don't worry, Steve. I can show you what I like, but this is your first time, and I want it to be special for you. I want to make you feel good. You can worry about me next time."

"You're already making it special, Y/N," Steve said, and it was so earnest that it struck something inside of you. "Just by being here and being you."

You leaned down and kissed his lips one more time, but this time the kiss was hungry and passionate. There was no gentleness in this kiss at all. It was all teeth and tongues.

As the two of you made out, you ground your center down on his length and could feel him harden underneath you. And if you couldn't feel how you were affecting him, the wanton moans that he was making would definitely tell you.

"Come on, sweetheart," you coo, standing up and taking his hand. "Let's go to the bedroom. We'll be more comfortable there."

Silently, he nods.

After you close his bedroom door, the two of you remove the rest of your clothes, and you went to lie on the bed. He leans down, capturing your lips with his own, and then he kisses down your body. You let him take the time to explore your body, because if nothing else, Steve Rogers is a giver. If he just let you do all the work, it wouldn't make him feel right, and you knew it.

He leaned down to kiss one of your breasts, swirling around the nipple with his tongue. He groaned as your flavor exploded on his tongue, and then you reached for one of his hands and showed him how to touch the other one, rolling the nipple with his index finger and thumb.

"Oh, God, feels so good, Steve," you groan. He _did_ feel absolutely phenomenal, and even though he was just testing things out, he was doing such a good job, and you wanted him to know that.

His mouth and hand switched, with his mouth going to the breast his hand had been occupying, and vice versa. You groan out, "Use your teeth, Steve. On the nipple. Not hard, just a bare scrape of them."

When he did as you asked, you let out a loud groan. God, it felt amazing, and you loved every moment of it. He started kissing down your body, down your stomach, and leaned down to just inhale your scent.

"I want...and I don't know how...I..." he stumbled over his words. You had always thought that when he did that it was adorable, but he often got embarrassed by it, and you hated it when he felt that way. "I want to please you," he started over, "but I don't know how."

"Please me how, Steve?" you ask. "You want to use your mouth on me?" you guessed.

Silently, he nodded.

You spread your legs and give him simple instructions. He follows them closely and it isn't long before he's leaning down to take your clit into his mouth. He sucks it into his mouth and feels absolutely fantastic.

"Enter me with one finger," you say to him. As he sucks on your clit, he does as you ask, and he experimentally quirks it just right, making you gasp. He removes his mouth and finger to look at you, and you knew right away he was afraid he did something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong, baby," you say softly. "It felt good. Really good."

He nods as he enters you with two fingers and quirks them just like he did before. You're writhing now, moving against his fingers as he fucks you with them. "Feels so good, baby," you moan out.

"I need to be inside of you," he groans out. "Please."

You nod. "Do you have protection?" you ask him. He nods, rummaging through his nightstand before coming back with a foil packet. Getting up, you motion for him to lie down, and you roll the condom down his length before sliding onto him, inch by glorious inch. He's a little bigger than what you're used to, and _goddamn_ , he feels absolutely _incredible_.

You pause when he's bottomed out, just to give yourself a few moments to adjust to his size, and then you link his fingers with your own. You lean down to kiss him and then you start to move.

And _oh God_ , he feels absolutely amazing inside of you. "You're so big and thick inside me," you moan out, your mouth beginning to run away from you. "You feel so goddamned good, Steve." You pause for a moment, rolling your hips expertly. "Do I feel good to you, too?"

"Oh, yes," he moans out. "So good, doll. You're so _tight_."

You had promised yourself that you would go slow, but you were having a hard time keeping that promise, because you were starting to get lost in the moment. He felt fantastic, and you could already feel your orgasm start to crest.

"Shit, Y/N, I'm gonna cum," he started to moan. "So close."

"It's okay, love," you say, bringing one of your hands down so you can finger your clit. "I'm close, too. C'mon and cum for me. I'm right behind you."

His body seized up as you felt him let go, and not even a moment passes before you cum as well, and it leaves you feeling absolutely breathless.

You get off of him, lying down beside him, and he removes the condom and throws it in the trash bin he keeps next to his bed. He rolls over so he's on his side facing you, and he leans in and kisses you.

"Thank you so much, darlin'," he says, and you looked at him, confused.

"Thanks for what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You made me feel amazing and you went as slowly as I needed you to. So thanks for being you."


End file.
